1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wiring devices and, more particularly, to wiring devices having novel wire termination mechanisms and related methods of use thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To route, install and otherwise use AC electrical power, manufactures produce many different kinds of devices. These devices are referred to herein as wiring devices. Examples of wiring devices include electrical receptacles, switches, dimmers, occupancy sensors, lighting fixtures, ground/arc fault circuit interrupters, and the like. Wiring devices are connected to the AC electrical power via wires/conductors (the terms wire and conductor may be used hereinafter synonymously), which can include solid core conductors and/or stranded wire conductors. A wire includes (or is considered to be) a conductive path for carrying the AC electrical power.
Wiring devices typically include wire termination terminals for terminating wires. Terminal types typically found on wiring devices include sets of line and load terminals and/or ground terminals. Each set of line and/or load terminals typically comprise individual phase and neutral terminals. Together these terminals, depending on the mechanical configuration, may be wired using one or more of several different common termination mechanisms/techniques where the mechanical configuration of the termination mechanisms typically dictates the technique used.
One such termination mechanism/technique is commonly referred to as “side-wire” (or otherwise referred to as “wrap-wire”). To terminate a wire using a side-wire terminal, an end of the wire is initially stripped to expose at least a portion of the end of the wire and then this exposed portion is wrapped around a terminal screw. The terminal screw is then tightened causing the head of the screw to secure the exposed wire between the head of the screw and a metallic plate (e.g., a brass terminal).
Another type of wiring mechanism/technique is referred to as “back-wire” (otherwise also referred to as “clamp-wire”). Typically, in back-wire terminals a screw engages a metallic plate with a second metallic plate (the resulting arrangement forming in a clamp) to compress a wire therebetween. In such a back-wire termination mechanism, a first metallic plate typically has a threaded opening and forms the clamp arrangement with a second metallic plate that has a non-threaded opening sized large enough to allow this second metallic plate to slide along the shaft of the screw between the first metallic plate and the head of the screw. Placing an exposed end of a stripped wire between the two metallic plates and tightening the screw results in the wire being removably secured between the two plates.
Another type of wiring terminal mechanism/technique is referred to as “push in”. Push-in termination mechanisms typically comprise a small hole, or aperture, in the wiring device housing through which an exposed end of a stripped wire is inserted and removably secured within the wiring device with the cooperation of a retention mechanism. For example, an end of a solid-core wire is initially stripped to expose about five-eighths of an inch of the wire core. The resultant exposed portion of the wire is then inserted through the hole and into engagement with the internal retention mechanism which removably secures the exposed end of the wire by, e.g., applying clamping pressure to the wire in order to maintain the wire in electrical contact with an internal conductive portion of the wiring device. The retention mechanism provides sufficient resistance to prevent the wire from being pulled out of the hole. Typically, to release the wire, a tool (e.g., a screwdriver) is used to engage a releasing mechanism to release the wire.
Wiring devices usually also include a ground terminal that typically uses a wrap-wire/side-wire arrangement, as described above; e.g., a metallic plate that includes a threaded opening for receiving a ground terminal screw. Grounded wiring devices could also employ a conductive strap, or frame, that may be used in conjunction with a ground terminal screw for grounding the device. Wiring devices that use such a ground terminal screw in a side-wire/wrap-wire configuration would be wired as discussed above using an exposed portion of the ground wire.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable for wiring devices that include more convenient termination mechanisms, and methods of use thereof, to facilitate installation and use of typical wiring devices.